Dormant Accusations
by Dantesfire
Summary: Um...it's an ExT and SxS (that's te romance part) and very very gory! Um...very graphic depictions of death! not fo the poor of stomach...and not for the kiddies! please R&R! ~dantesfire~


Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura or Silent Hill. CCS belongs to Clamp and as far as I know, Silent Hill belongs to Konami, so please don't sue me! Please enjoy the story though! *Dante'sfire*

AN: Just to let everyone know, this is a dark fic, with graphic descriptions of death, violence and gore (doesn't that sound like RE?) so please, don't read it if that kind of thing bothers you. Thank you and please R&R!

_ ****_

Dormant Accusations

Blood. Rich crimson liquid dripped from the ceiling of the burned down classroom. Chains of rusted silver, massed with soft, fresh, torn human flesh, hung about the room. Scarlet stains littered the netted floor, the stench of decayed entrails floated up through the various gaps in the fenced floor. In a far corner of the room was a young woman. Soft, silky, raven black hair framed a pale, delicately chiseled face with large, round amethyst eyes. Ivory skin was stained with garnet; the dark stain leapt at any human's eye. But she appeared scared, very much like a lost spirit. Her ebony cloak lay to the side, tattered and bloody from some recent occurrence. Her eyes were void of emotion as she sat, clutching the knife covered in vermilion, as her gaze focused harshly upon the battered, burnt sienna lockers.

Ruby red laced itself on the chair, the once beautiful cherry wood now a dull brown from rust. The doors were colored, too, in burgundy that traveled the length of the chipped surface. She flinched as she heard it-the unbearable screeching of metal to metal. She cringed-though her body did not show it-as the door swung open. She glanced up, awaiting her orders. "The south wing has been dealt with," A man replied, "but there are some remaining survivors on the 3rd floor of the Northern-most wing. Would you mind showing them the way out? They're becoming a particular nuisance."

"Yes sir. Shall I clean up afterward?" She questioned. "Only if the mess is far to great to bear."

He nodded. She smiled a sadistic sneer and made her way out the door, her steps headed toward the Northern-most Wing of the building. When she arrived at her chosen destination, she opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit room. Lying on the floor, shivering from the cold, drafty air, was a young man, hidden by the darkness. She knelt down next to him, her milk complexioned fingers caressing his chilled skin. Gently, she brought the blade, which glinted in the silver moonlight, upon the young man's neck. "I'll make it simple," She said as she pressed the blade closer to his skin, "You can either submit your blood willingly, or if you prefer, I shall take it without question."

"D…Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, does it?" He stuttered defiantly. "Which would you like first?"

"Well, your neck seems the proper place, not to mention it is rather appealing, but I suppose your wrist will do for now." She grinned maliciously. "My master doesn't wish for me to dispose of you…yet."

"I believe it would be better if I was dead!" The young man spat venomously. "I'm asking you to kill me now!"

He screamed out in pain as she slowly dragged the blade's jagged edge across his tender skin, severing the artery that contained his essence. She watched in mild amusement while it spilled over his tan skin, pooling at the side of his neck. He was dead in a matter of minutes, his lifeless body askew in a puddle of his life force. She chuckled menacingly. It was all too fun for her to accomplish such a task. 'Sorry master; he had to be dealt with, properly.' Carelessly, she threw the knife aside. It landed upon the dead man with a quite thump. She smiled contentedly; she was finished.

~%~%~%~%~%~%

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo looked up, her face masked with a grin. "Ohayo Sakura-chan. How is Li-kun?"

"Well, he's going to be late to school, again." Sakura yawned. "I am surprised that you are here early." Tomoyo looked back to her Calculus homework. "I didn't expect you yet."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura plopped down next to Tomoyo in silence. 

Tomoyo paid no heed to her friend's chatter; she was formulating a calculus program, A small breeze blew by; the wind brought a newcomer, but an old friend. Tomoyo glanced up briefly; her eyes met stunning azure orbs. "Hello Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Good day, Daidouji-san. How are you?" Eriol stood impassively by the bench. The clock tower read 7:30. "It seems that we have another hour before school begins; that should be quite enjoyable."

"I never did answer your question, did I?" Tomoyo smirked. "I am feeling content as well as glorious, Hiiragizawa-kun. And you?"

"I am in excellent health; I have no objections." Eriol answered with his infamously strange smile.

"I can see that, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo giggled, "But, I do believe Sakura-chan is in need of your services." 

Eriol bowed formally before aiding Sakura. Tomoyo lifted her eyes from her textbook, briefly watching the beautiful autumn leaves fall from the trees. Her gaze settled on the light green and yellow leaves as they swayed gracefully in the breeze. She smiled wistfully. Suddenly, the padding of feet could be heard. 'Li-kun has arrived.' 

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Hiragizawa." Syaoran greeted, his face slightly flushed. 

The chatter continued, but Tomoyo paid no attention to it. Every now and then she'd giggle at Sakura's genki-self, but she didn't care to elaborate on it. Eriol sat next to her in silent contemplation. Tomoyo soon realized that Sakura was doing most of the talking, not that Syaoran seemed to mind. His attitude had become less rude and edgy. 'Maybe it's because Sakura likes him.' Tomoyo grinned faintly at that thought. She'd known from the minute that Li Syaoran set foot-back when they'd lived in Japan-in Tomoeda that he and Sakura were destined to be together. She'd be a liar to say it was not noticeable. She flipped through her calculus book. 'Where are my notes?'

"I believe you dropped this, Daidouji-san." Eriol placed a paper on her lap. She looked at it and smiled. "You're welcome."

Tomoyo glanced at her watch. 'We still have 50 minutes left.' She closed her calculus book. Abruptly, she turned to Eriol, who was organizing his music notes, and grabbed his hands. He looked at her, puzzled by her actions. She granted him a simple smile before pulling him from his seat. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun, please dance with me." Tomoyo giggled. "You're an excellent dancer, plus, we still have plenty of time left before school starts. Will you? Just one dance?"

"You amaze me sometimes, Daidouji-san; I hope you know that." Eriol nodded. He paused. "What kind of dancing would you like to do?"

"Um…can we practice our Tango? Mrs. Loni will have wanted us to perfect it for the upcoming." Tomoyo pointed out.

"I suppose that is why we are at the top of the class," Eriol placed his hands into dance position, "Don't you agree, Daidouji-san?"

She grinned. Eriol spun her around the concrete floor, her heeled shoes scraping the granite mixture. She laughed as they moved onto swing. Eriol threw her up and spun her around. Sakura clapped as they continued, while Syaoran smiled in appreciation. When they were done, they both received a standing ovation from Sakura. She glanced at her watch. "HOE! It's 8:20!"

"SHIMATTA!" Eriol stated.

"KUSO!" Syaoran yelled. 

"Calm down you three. It's only 8:00." Tomoyo said calmly as she adjusted her skirt. "Anyone feel like a coffee latte?"

"That would be great." Syaoran agreed quickly.

"Well, let us be off then, shall we?" Eriol grinned.

Sakura immediately linked her arm with Syaoran's before following Eriol and Tomoyo, both whom were chatting amiably up ahead. Sakura hadn't seen Tomoyo so happy. Ever since Eriol had returned to Silent Hill two months before school started, the pair had become inseparable. Sakura-unconsciously-clung tighter to Syaoran's arm; at least Tomoyo was happy. Or so she seemed. Sakura had become better at reading Tomoyo's masks, but lately, Tomoyo was able to hide even the faintest trace of any emotion that would normally show on her face. Sakura sighed knowingly. 'Why won't she just tell me what's wrong? I'm her best friend!' The anger that began to surface disappeared just as quickly as it had come. 'I could never be truly mad at Tomoyo-chan…she has been too kind to me.'

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was all smiles up ahead, her pale pink lips forming a crescent. Eriol grinned in his strange way, his azure eyes meeting Tomoyo's soft amethyst ones. She allowed a small chuckle to escape her throat, but Eriol's was deep and rich like velvet flowing over the bright sun's rays. Tomoyo took a quick glance behind her. Sakura looked to be immersed in her thoughts. Syaoran was blushing a peculiar shade of red, but luckily for him, Sakura was too caught up in her mind's question to realize Syaoran's furious blushes. Tomoyo giggled at their unintentional show of affection. Eriol smirked at Syaoran but wiped it off his face at the glare sent in his precise direction. 

They arrived at the coffee shop just in time to snag the last table before anyone else could. Tomoyo scooped her skirt up, careful not to stain it. Eriol placed their orders and waited patiently for them to be filled. Syaoran was trying to pry Sakura off his arm, all the effort unbeknownst to Sakura whom, of course, was still in thought. Tomoyo gently tugged her friend's sleeve, desperately attempting to receive her friend's attention. Sakura broke from her reverie, her emerald green eyes wide with surprise. 

"Did I miss something, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked in a flustered tone. "Why are you two staring at me that way?"

"I'll be right back. I think Eriol needs help with the coffee." Syaoran said hastily before rushing off. 

Sakura turned to her best friend. "Tomoyo-chan, how are you feeling today?"

Tomoyo looked puzzled. "What ever do you mean, Sakura-chan? Should I be feeling a certain way?"

"Oh…no, never mind." Sakura looked away. She gazed at a couple sitting a few feet away. 'Maybe it's just me, but is everyone together these days, with the exception of Tomoyo and I?'

"Sakura-chan, are YOU feeling all right?" Tomoyo questioned with worry. "You've been acting odd ever since I mentioned that we buy coffee. Are you feeling ill?"

"No. I'm fine." Sakura lied. She'd excelled in lying to Tomoyo, but Tomoyo was still the Queen of masks and deception. "Eriol and Syaoran are coming. Let's make room for them to sit down."

Both girls pulled out some chairs for the young men carrying two trays of steaming coffee. Tomoyo set hers on the table and gently leaned on Eriol's arm. She didn't care if Sakura or Syaoran saw her doing this; she needed to alleviate her pain and Eriol was helping her do just that. 'Sakura doesn't understand.' Tomoyo thought bitterly. 'She may be my best friend, but she doesn't know everything about me.' Tomoyo's eyes drifted over the coffee lid as steam rose through the small hole. Lavish scents were around them, each coffee setting a sweet, comforting aroma about the shop. Tomoyo leaned on her hands, elbows on the black cherry wood table. The varnish appeared as though it was wearing off and Tomoyo took in the for sale sign. She blinked. 'I didn't notice that sign before.' On some impulse that she was sure not her own, she stood and walked over to the counter. 

"How long has this shop been for sale?" Tomoyo asked a short, blonde-haired girl from behind the counter. 

The girl raised her gaze. "It's been for sale for about two months now. The owners weren't satisfied with our income so, well, my family had to sell it. Why? Are you interested in purchasing this place?"

Tomoyo's features turned thoughtful. "Why, yes. Yes, I am. I'd like to buy this place. Whom do I go to?"

"I could call the investors, if you'd like." The girl smiled sadly.

"Oh, would you like to continue working here? You know, perhaps your family might, too?" Tomoyo encouraged. "I'd be more than happy to hire you all, for the sake of family remembrance."

"Oh! Thank you so much Ms…?" She searched for an answer.

"Ms. Daidouji, at your service." Tomoyo winked. She checked her watch. "I'm so sorry young miss, but I must be off to school. I will return later with the payment, all right?"

Tomoyo received a quick nod before the girl dashed off into the inventory room. Tomoyo jerked her head, gently, in the direction of the door. Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran followed her. When they arrived at school, all four students went their separate ways for their first classes. Tomoyo went straight to her calculus class while Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran walked to their AP English class. During the duration of her calculus class, Tomoyo paid little attention to her sensai's lecture. She stared out the window, promptly absorbing every inch of Silent Hill University's campus. She'd been living in Silent Hill for about two years at the most, and yet, she still hadn't taken in all the lush scenery. A small sigh escaped her throat. 'I haven't even adjusted to the customs properly…not yet, anyway.' She was still agonizing over the wait for class to end that she failed to hear the bell ring for second period. "Ms. Daidouji? Class has been over for five minutes. You'll be late for the next class."

"What?" Tomoyo snapped out of her haze. She looked up. "What did you say, Eric?"

"I noticed that you missed the bell. Just letting you know that class begins in two minutes. You should get going." Eric smiled. "I'll see you later, Ms. Daidouji."

"Thank you, and Eric? Call me Tomoyo." With that, Tomoyo darted out of the classroom.

Tomoyo had to admit that Eric was a good-looking young man. He had soft tanned skin, almond shaped copper eyes, and golden brown hair that fell around his head like a mushroom cut. He was nice and overall, Tomoyo knew that he was a good student. True, he wasn't excellent like Eriol, but that was something Tomoyo did not care about. He was well rounded; he was not a "jock", but not a "nerd" either. He was in the band, but he also played basketball and football. He was in the computer club, on the sports committee, and he also sang in the choir. She noted that he also danced at the same studio as she and Eriol and seemed to dance rather well. Eric was in the same class as Eriol and Tomoyo. She smiled inwardly. 'He's kind of handsome, actually.'

She resumed her steady pace towards her forensics chemistry class. She had recently taken interest in the forensics field. She investigated murders and studied in top-secret labs. Just a month ago, she and her class had traveled to Washington D.C. to check out the labs. She was second at the top of the class. Eric beat her to the top, but Tomoyo didn't mind. After all, Eric was in advanced forensics. Though this was something Tomoyo loved to do, she was nevertheless dedicated to her fashion designing and singing. Forensics just seemed more of a way to make a living. She enjoyed it, too. She took her normal seat by the window, her eyes immediately drifting to the outside clock tower, which stood in the middle of the courtyard. Vines, longer than she'd ever seen before, wound around the picketed fenced pool. Physical Education was important to Silent Hill University's curriculum and although all students were in college, they were still made to take one year of P.E. Tomoyo didn't mind this at first for being in shape was good for one's health, she liked to think. But as time wore on, she found that dance class tired her out so much that she barely had the energy to complete her laps. Ms. Winston had been quite lenient toward Tomoyo for she knew of Tomoyo's dance class schedule, but it was only a matter of time until the excuses were no longer accepted. 

Tomoyo sighed as she continued to stare out the window. Her lab book lay to the side, open to a particular page on chemicals to find DNA matches. She stared wordlessly at her teacher, Mr. Denal, his tall frame mesmerizing her with his graceful movements. Mr. Denal was a former dancer with aspirations to become a teacher. After his competition days, he reverted to learning and achieving his credits to become a teacher. He passed the GRE with outstanding results. Tomoyo admired him for this and found it rather hard to not listen to him or watch him, normally. Today, though, was not a normal day for Tomoyo. Today after classes she and Eriol were supposed to make an appearance at the dance, which the studio held every three months or so to congratulate the dancers on the stunning performances, plus, such things were called for overall fun. Tomoyo snickered at the incessant tiff that Eric, Karel, and Eriol had gotten into the previous day. They were arguing over who was to dance with her since she was the best female dancer at the studio, not to mention that they were the top three male dancers as well. Tomoyo giggled.

"Ms. Daidouji, is something the matter?" Mr. Denal questioned.

"No sir." Tomoyo smiled innocently. Mr. Denal went back to teaching. Tomoyo giggled again. 'I can't wait to get out of school!'

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

"Tomoyo-chan! Can you get the door? I think that Syaoran-kun was coming over with Eriol-kun for some lunch!" Sakura yelled from her room. 

"I'll get it, Sakura-chan!" Both girls were in their dorm preparing for lunchtime. Tomoyo ordered Indian food. She was busily brushing her hair when the doorbell rang. Tomoyo stood from her perch in front of her vanity, making her way to the door. She opened it slightly, her eyes meeting amber brown ones. She chuckled. "Hello, Li-kun. Where is Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I am here, Daidouji-san." Eriol said from behind Li. "May we come in?" 

"Yes, please do." Tomoyo gestured for them to enter. "Would you like some iced tea?"

"Please." Syaoran said. 

Eriol took a seat near the farthest window. Tomoyo wasn't sure why but shrugged. 'Eriol's always been weird like that.' She readjusted her shirt and took a seat next to Syaoran. Her eyes were sparkling as she waited for Sakura to serve her famous double-chocolate cookies. Where Sakura had learned how to cook was STILL a mystery to Tomoyo. Nevertheless, Tomoyo adored her friend, no matter how much Sakura ignored her. 'That goes without question. We're best friends.' Tomoyo gazed at Eriol. He seemed deeply troubled. 'I wonder if I can help him.' She scooted over to where Eriol sat, her eyes hopeful for answers. She tapped his shoulder gently. Eriol looked at her, his large, azure, catlike eyes burning a hole through her head. Tomoyo gasped momentarily. 'I've never seen Eriol-kun with such an intense gaze.' 

"Is there something I can do for you, Daidouji-san?" Eriol questioned stoically. 

"Y…you may call me Tomoyo." She stuttered mindlessly.

Eriol's eyes softened immediately. "All right, Tomoyo-chan. You may call me Eriol."

"It's a wonder we never dropped the formalities before, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled.

"I agree. I see no reason as to why we shouldn't be on a first name basis." Eriol grinned. "After all, we have been friends for many years now."

"I agree as well, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled.

She watched as Eriol returned his gaze to the window. Tomoyo felt her eyelids become heavy and knew she needed a short nap. She motioned to Sakura that she was going to take a ten-minute nap. "Ok!" Sakura replied. "We'll be here when you wake up!"

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

__

She wandered down the foggy hall; aimlessly searching for something she wasn't sure existed. Her large eyes held curiosity and fear; the emotions were clear in her dark orbs. She dragged her fingers along the wall as she walked. Ahead of her, she could see a faint light, one so faint that she was surprised she could see it. As she neared it, her heart began to beat faster, her breathing becoming labored from fear. She peered into the darkened room, looking from the source of light. Her eyes landed upon a table, holding a person down with straps, in the middle of the room. She strained her eyes to see more, but when she did, she wished she hadn't.

The person was dead, with slits running down his arms, legs, and throat. Gashes more than seven inches deep ran along his stomach line. She gasped. The young man! Her hand flew to her lips, preventing the threatening scream to escape her throat. How did she know this young man? She knew she'd seen him before. His brown hair fell to the side, his lips a ghastly purple. She pressed herself against the wall, seeking a hiding place when she heard footsteps approach. She watched in fear as a woman as pale as death strode up to the corpse. The woman removed a knife from her garbs and brought it down upon the man's abdomen, slashing his torso apart. The girl covered her mouth and nose as the woman began to pull the man's entrails and vital organs, which were decaying, out of his body, placing them delicately to the side. The woman's hands were stained with blood, her pale fingers a rich red. The girl let out a shallow breath, hoping that the woman didn't hear her, but all was lost when the woman's head whipped around. 

The girl took off in the opposite direction, attempting to escape the horrible place. She was almost at the exit when she saw two short creatures approach her. She stood, frozen in place as they came closer. Before she knew it, they were at her, stabbing her with the knives that they held. She screamed as she tried to escape the dark building, but fell from the pain in her legs. Her vision now hazy, she watched as hoards of the little creatures came, as her world turned dark and everything faded.

She screamed.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Tomoyo's head was beaded with sweat. She sprang from her bed, clutching the covers tightly. Ever since Tomoyo had moved to Silent Hill, she'd felt weary of something. But when she started attending Silent Hill University, she began having strange dreams, all which seemed more like nightmares. Sakura burst into her room. "Tomoyo-chan, are you all right? I heard you scream!"

"That dream was so real…so vivid. I could feel it! The stabbing!" Tomoyo cried out. Her eyes were wide with fear. She clutched Sakura and began shouting hysterically. "Help me! Help me! They're coming after me as we speak! Help me!"

"Tomoyo-chan, get a hold of yourself!" Sakura shook her violently, but when she did not relent or wake up, Sakura slapped her. Tomoyo snapped out of it, her amethyst eyes filled with confusion, alarm. "Are you all right? You were thrashing and complaining about a dream…someone stabbing you. Is there something you haven't told me, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo looked away, ashamed to have kept such a horrible secret from her best friend. She had wanted to tell Sakura, but for some odd reason, she'd have a lapse and forget to say. She turned toward Sakura; her friend appeared worried and surprised. Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Well, ever since we moved to Silent Hill…I've been having these strange feelings. They are overwhelming, scary. At first I didn't pay too much attention to it, but it started getting worse after we began school. I've…been having these…nightmares. There is a woman, and some creatures that I've never seen before. They come after me…and I'm always running. I don't know where I am; it's different all the time. Truthfully, it looks surprisingly like the elementary school." 

She took a sip of the water Sakura had placed on the lamp table. "They call out to me, as if they need me, but it's an eerie call, like that of preparation for sacrificial rituals. I can't run away from them…and that…woman. She's seems so familiar. There's a young man…and he seems familiar, too. I can't escape any of them. And I don't know why I have these horrid dreams…I just don't understand. I can't sleep…I can't do anything without seeing them. I need help, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled unsurely. "I don't know what I can do for you, Tomoyo-chan. But I will try to help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled wearily. "Don't tell the others…I don't want them to worry."

"But they heard you scream, too!" Sakura argued. "They're bound to want to know!"

"And you cannot tell them, Sakura-chan; not until I've figured out the meaning behind these nightmares." 

Sakura nodded to her friend. A sigh escaped her throat, not going unnoticed by Tomoyo. She wanted to help the poor purple-eyes girl, but Sakura would never go against her friend's wishes unless it was that crucial. She left with a heavy heart. Tomoyo hugged the covers closer to her chest; she clutched them in desperation. 'What am I going to do?' She had merely begun to think of a solution when the door burst open. Eriol stood in the doorway, his tall, slim, pale figure looking rather curious. His posture demonstrated confusion, which Eriol was not fond of showing to anyone. He ran up to her, clutching her shoulders in his hands. His azure orbs burned into hers. "What happened, Tomoyo-chan? Tell me!"

Tomoyo winced in fear at his voice. "I…I…can't explain it, Eriol-kun. It's too soon."

"What is the meaning of that statement, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol whispered frantically. "Perhaps I can help!"

"There is no need to be so rash, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said softly, her chalky hands caressing his face. "I will tell you…when I myself have figured it out."

Eriol pulled her into a tight embrace. "I hope so, Tomoyo-chan. I really hope so."

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Tomoyo gazed listlessly out her window. Eriol and Syaoran had long gone home. Sakura was resting peacefully on the couch, her auburn hair covering part of her face. Tomoyo smiled at her friend. 'To think that Syaoran never saw your beauty until now.' She pulled a cover over her sleeping friend. At one point in her life, Tomoyo was sure that she was in love with Sakura, but she soon realized that it was mere loneliness and infatuation of her. Sakura was a sweetheart to everyone she met, and no one could replace her friendship. Tomoyo grinned wistfully. 'But now, I'm in love with someone else.' She sighed. 'And he will never see me as anything more than a friend.' She grinned weakly at her reflection on the glass window, which was clouded by the cool night air. She was not a lovesick girl, but she became melancholy at the thought every now and then. 'I know I can make it through all of this though.' With a slight frown, Tomoyo pushed aside a stray strand of hair, her violet eyes moving away from the lush scenery of Silent Hill University's campus. 

Outside, the grass sparkled with dew, giving off a moist appearance. She was about to put the shades down when there was a soft knock at the door. She looked up with curiosity. "Who's there?"

"Tomoyo-chan, it's me, Eriol." 

She rushed to the door. She threw it open without hesitation. "Eriol-kun! It's very late! What are you doing here?" 

He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep. I was going to take a walk. Would you like to come? I sensed that you were still up."

Tomoyo was at loss for words. "I…um…sure. Just let me get my coat."

Eriol waited patiently by the door, slightly blocking it so that the cool evening air would not hit the Cherry Blossom that lay on the couch. He smiled. 'Syaoran is lucky he finally admitted it to her.' He scowled at himself. 'It's too bad that I cannot admit anything to anyone.' He was about to elaborate more on his dilemma when Tomoyo came out, her coat and umbrella in hand. He looked at her in question. He pointed to the umbrella and nodded. She smiled as she walked towards him. She closed the door behind them as they walked silently out the halls of Silent Hill University. Once outside, Tomoyo leaned over to Eriol and spoke quietly. 

"The umbrella is for incase it rains. The weather in this town is unpredictable, as you should know by now, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo chortled. She grasper Eriol's hand and dragged him into the town. Not all was quiet, as bars and clubs were open to the public, so Tomoyo felt that a walk in the park was suitable. "Eriol-kun, I was thinking that I should do research on the dreams I've been having. What do you think?"

Eriol stiffened, visibly. "I think that that would be a great idea, Tomoyo-chan. I will help you, if you need me too." 

Tomoyo hugged him. "It's ok, Eriol-kun. I know you're worried, but I am strong, remember? I can take care of myself."

Eriol took her by the shoulders, his pale fingers curling around her. "It's not that Tomoyo-chan. I want to take care of you, too, and help you in your quest."

Tomoyo was taken aback. "Eriol-kun? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I suppose it will have to wait." He replied shortly. "I believe we have company."

They both turned to see a figure walking towards them. Tomoyo felt her heart beat quicken. 'What is going on?' She looked at Eriol. His body was tense; his sapphire eyes were apprehensive. 'Something must be amiss.' She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch. "Eriol-kun? What's wrong?"

"That is no ordinary person, I assure you." Eriol said quietly.

She turned back to the approaching figure. She gasped in horror. It was a short little creature that appeared to be a man, but its face was covered with sagging flesh, rotted and decayed. Its eyes were sunken in; its body was covered in bandages of all sorts. In its left hand was a knife stained with blood. It fell for a second and released out a familiar howl. Tomoyo's eyes went wide. She clutched Eriol's arm for support. He gave her a questioning face. "Eriol-kun…it's the…he one of them!" She screamed. "It's one of…the creatures from…my dream! We can't kill it!"

Eriol glanced to their back. "RUN!" He took off in the opposite direction. He was no more than halfway down the street when he realized that Tomoyo was not following him. His head whipped around only to find Tomoyo frozen in her spot, the creature almost upon her. "TOMOYO-CHAN, RUN!"

"I…I CAN'T!" She shrieked. Eriol began to run towards her. He reached her too late. The creature threw itself at her leg, digging the blade into her skin. Blood flowed from her wound as her senses returned. She pushed the creature off her, and violently began to stab it, tears of pain and fear flowing from her amethyst eyes. Once she was sure the thing was dead, Tomoyo tossed the knife to the street. She hugged herself, the tears still flowing, mingling with her bloodied arms. She screamed when Eriol touched her, trying desperately to throw him off, all the while shouting obscenities at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!"

Eriol shook her. Once Tomoyo came back to reality, she began to sob even harder than before. She clung to Eriol. He examined the body of the creature that lay lifeless in front of them. There was definitely nothing normal about this. He pulled Tomoyo closer as the body began to vanish. All that was left was the two people in the empty street. His eyes widened as the town transformed before his very eyes. It was covered in metal gates. Everything was rusted. There were holes in the gates, and weird creatures were roaming everywhere. 'Is this…what Tomoyo sees?' He gasped audibly, disturbing Tomoyo from her stupor. She looked up, her vision taking in the horrific sight before her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

(Welpers! I can't believe it! I finally did it! Anyway, I hope that people like this fic and R&R it! Um…sorry if it disturbed anyone so far! Thanks for R&R!) *Dante'sfire*


End file.
